Melody of Peace
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia normal yang melakukan hal-hal normal seperti yang kalian lakukan. Tapi...aku tahu aku tak akan bisa meraihnya. Karena di sini tempatku. Dan aku akan berjuang. Untuk Challenge #WBD2014 dan Challenge 'Debut'


Halo. Saya Hime Hoshina. Berniat ngontrak sebentar di fandom ini. Aku berusaha memawa kisah romance ringan di kisah ini sesuai dengan tema yang aku dapatkan sendiri, 'kedamaian'.

Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kisah ini akan memberikan kedamaian bagi yang membacanya juga.

…*…

**Animorphs © ****K. A. Applegate**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material dari pembuatan FF ini.**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), typo(s), setting kira-kira antara buku 19 dan 20.**

…*…

"Kau tahu Jake, aku mulai bertanya-tanya, kapankah segalanya akan berakhir?"

Jake menatap gadis berkulit hitam yang tengah memerban seekor angsa liar yang terluka dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau tak menyukai kehidupan kita sekarang, Cassie?"

"Tak ada satu orangpun yang senang jika dia harus bertarung, Jake."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di atas jerami kering sembari menonton gadis yang dia beri atensi khusus menjalankan pekejaannya itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui omongan sang gadis."Aku yakin para veteran perang akan setuju dengan kata-katamu itu."

Cassie mendorong angsa liar yang sayapnya patah itu kembali ke dalam sangkarnya dan berdiri di depan Jake. "Aku muak jika aku harus tetap bermuka dua seperti ini."

"Yang aku lihat wajahmu tetap hanya satu, Cassie."

Cassie memutar matanya bosan. "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Marco. Banyolanmu itu sangat tidak lucu, Jake," desahnya kesal.

"Maaf. Mungkin memang bukan bakatku."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu itu." Dihempaskan bokongnya ke tumpukan jerami tepat di samping Jake duduk.

"Apa lagi yang kau risaukan kali ini, Cassie?"

"Entahlah." Ia mengangkat bahu. Tanda jika ia memang tak terlalu memahami jalan pikiranya sendiri saat ini. "Aku hanya lelah saja, kurasa."

Tatapan memaksa itu membuat Cassie menghela napas. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa berbohong di depan sang pemimpin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya." Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku merasa sikapku sangat menyebalkan. Aku harus menjadi dua pribadi yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Di satu sisi aku menolong makhluk hidup yang terluka dan mengobatinya. Namun di sisi lain aku jugalah yang menimbulkan luka bagi makhluk hidup lainnya. Bukankah itu suatu kontradiksi?"

Jake memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang tak mengerti. "Kurasa, selama kau mengambil jalan yang benar, tak ada yang salah dengan sikapmu itu."

"Dan katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya agar aku tahu jika jalan yang aku tempuh adalah jalan yang benar?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, mengikuti kisah-kisah _superhero_ saja. Kita adalah pahlawan yang berusaha menyelamatkan dunia dari invasi siput luar angkasa pencuri otak yang berniat menjajah manusia. Tidakkah kau pikir jika itu adalah hal yang benar?"

Cassie hanya terdiam. Ah, otaknya kembali berusaha menggali lebih dalam mengenai konsep 'benar atau salah'. Coba kita lihat prinsip hidupnya selama ini. Menolong sesama makhluk hidup adalah hal yang benar—dan misi Animorphs untuk menyelematkan umat manusia termasuk di dalamnya. Melukai dan membunuh makhluk hidup adalah hal yang salah—dan ironisnya cara itulah yang ditempuh mereka untuk mewujudkan misinya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Jake, tidakkah kau pikir aku munafik?"

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak munafik Cassie. Kau hanya terlalu baik. Itu saja," jawabnya yakin.

"Tapi aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, Jake. Jika aku memang sebaik itu, mungkin sudah sejak lama aku mundur dari Animorphs."

Pemuda itu memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan bilang jika kau tak tega melukai mereka."

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya untukku."

Jake menghela napas lelah. "Yeerk bukan binatang, Cassie. Kau tak dapat menyamakannya dengan angsa yang sayapnya patah atau tikus mondok yang kakinya dicabik elang," kata Jake pelan. "Mereka adalah penjajah. Dan kitalah yang dijajahnya."

"Aku tak sedang membicarakan para Yeerk. Yang aku bicarakan adalah para induk semangnya. Para pengendali itu. Bagaimanapun juga… Hork-Bajir dan manusia yang kita lukai itu… mereka hanya korban. Aku yakin, mereka bahkan tak ingin melawan kita, Jake."

Wajah pemuda itu mengeras. "Mereka sudah tak memiliki keinginan lagi, Cassie. Mereka hanya budak."

"Lalu hanya karena mereka budak, kita bisa bebas melukainya?"

Mereka terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Entah mengapa kebisuan mereka membuat Cassie teringat akan salah satu pembahasan dalam kelas sejarahnya. Perbudakan kulit hitam. Gadis itu diam-diam selalu bersyukur ia tak lahir di zaman mengerikan itu, sebagai salah satu kulit hitam, ia tak yakin sanggup menghadapi kekejaman para kulit putih pada masa itu.

Beda dengan sekarang, segalanya tampak damai—walaupun itu hanyalah tampak luarnya saja. Tak banyak lagi orang yang merisaukan soal warna kulit. Sekarang ia dan keluarganya bisa bebas! Mereka tak perlu kerja rodi sebagai buruh dengan upah kelewat rendah hanya karena gen pewarna yang sudah merupakan bawaan sejak lahir.

Dari sudut pandangnya, penjajahan Yeerk ini mirip dengan perbudakan kulit hitam.

Yeerk, mereka sama seperti bangsa kulit putih masa itu. Memiliki kekuatan yang besar nyaris tak tertandingi, memiliki kekuasaan yang luas seolah tak terbatas dan memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Sedangkan para induk semang adalah kaum kulit hitam. Lemah, terlalu mudah percaya dan naif. Mereka tak punya kemampuan untuk melawan. Atau bahkan tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk menjajalnya.

Sedangkan mereka? Para anggota Animorphs yang berusaha melawan kaum Yeerk?

Hm, mungkin mereka adalah para aktivisnya. Berjumlah sedikit, tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan kekuatan musuhnya dan bahkan mungkin juga bodoh. Namun mereka pantang menyerah. Meskipun hasilnya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan yang harus mereka lakukan.

Bedanya, Animorphs tak hanya menyerang kaum Yeerk saja seperti yang dilakukan aktivis kulit hitam yang menyerang dominasi kulit putih melalui para petingginya. Mereka juga terpaksa harus melukai para induk semang yang tak berdosa untuk memperoleh kebebasan mutlak seperti yang dicita-citakan.

Hanya saja… akhir-akhir ini Cassie mulai merasa jika keyakinanku mulai luntur. Ia tak lagi merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mempertahankan kebebasan manusia.

Ia mulai lelah.

Mulai jenuh.

Terkadang gadis itu mulai berpikir untuk berhenti melakukan pertempuran nyaris sia-sia ini dan kembali menjalani hidup sebagaimana remaja normal lainnya.

Ia ingin bersekolah dan menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku biologinya. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan malam dengan mimpi buruk dan berpikir jika esok adalah hari terakhir kebebasannya. Ia ingin pergi ke mol dan bioskop serta menjalin hubungan percintaan selayaknya remaja pada umumnya. Ia tak ingin terlalu membatasi geraknya dan menekan perasaannya hanya karena tak mau melihat Jake terluka demi melindunginya.

Ia ingin berpura-pura tak mengetahui perihal penyerangan bangsa Yeerk dan nasib umat manusia.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Sayang, ketika ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya, takdir membawanya kembali ke Animorphs. Seolah tak mengizinkannya untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

Lagipula, setiap kali Cassie memikirkannya, ia selalu merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Di mana harga diriku sebagai seorang manusia? Mengapa aku bisa berpikir untuk mengikhlaskan saja manusia menjadi budak tanpa kebebasan? Apakah aku sudah kehilangan sisi manusiawiku atau apa?'_

Ah, mungkin Cassie mulai menyesali harus hidup di zaman ini.

Gadis berkulit gelap itu menekuk lututnya dan menatap langit-langit gudang yang dijadikan tempat pemeliharaan satwa liar itu. Membayangkan jika kayu-kayu yang mulai lapuk itu adalah langit sore yang berwarna jingga dan lembayung. Langit yang kerap ia sambangi jika ia mulai lelah menjalani hidupnya. Ia akan melayang menikmati udara hangat dalam wujud burung—dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan anggota Animorphs lainnya (Walau sebenarnya ia yakin Tobias pasti sudah tahu soal hal itu sejak lama, namun dia tetap menutup mulutnya). Saat itu, saat ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam langit biru yang seolah tak memiliki tepi, ia merasakan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Ia terdiam.

Apakah kebebasan seperti itukah yang dicari oleh Animorphs untuk umat manusia?

"Cassie. Yakinlah padaku. Tak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan mengenai segalanya," bisikan lirih itu berasal dari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Namun Cassie dapat mendengar nada ragu dari balik suaranya. "Dan jika kau mulai lelah, maka datanglah padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan setiap keluhanmu. Namun jika kau tak lagi bisa menanganinya, mundurlah. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu dalam pertempuran ini."

Sekejap kemudian mata gadis itu sudah beralih pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dari ini."

Cassie menatapnya dalam. Menatap tiap kerutan dan kedewasaan yang tergambar terlalu cepat di wajah pemuda itu. Menampilkan beban nyata dari sesuatu yang dipanggil dengan nama 'tanggung jawab'.

Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Jake tampak sama lelahnya dengannya. Bahkan mungkin lebih lelah lagi. Ia tahu Jake memang seorang yang tangguh dan berwibawa, tipe pemimpin ideal dibandingkan jika kau harus dipimpin oleh orang gila pertarungan—seperti Rachel misalnya—atau orang yang menganggap dunia sebagai bahan lelucon—seperti Marco?

Tapi tetap saja, Jake masih remaja. Tak seharusnya ia menanggung beban seberat ini. Terkadang ia bahkan harus mengambil keputusan yang mempertaruhkan hidup mati anggota Animorphs dalam pertarungan. Nasib seluruh umat manusia kini dibebankan di pundaknya. Seperti yang pernah diceletukkan oleh Marco, Visser Three akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan pesawat induknya hanya untuk mendapatkan kepala Jake, sang pemimpin pemberontakan 'Andalite' di bumi, padahal dia belum lulus sekolah menengah.

Yah, gadis itu hanya mampu bersyukur jika mereka belum tahu jika sosok sesungguhnya sang pemimpin pemberontakan 'Andalite' itu adalah manusia. Jika tidak…

Ah, ia tak ingin membayangkannya.

Ia belum siap jika harus kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Jake.

"Aku tak akan pernah mundur dari pertempuran ini lagi, Jake. Itulah tekadku sejak aku bertemu dengan Karen—dan juga Aftran."

"Aku tak tahu harus menghargai keputusanmu itu atau justru membencinya."

Mereka kembali termenung. Diam dan berusaha menggali pikiran lawan bicaranya lebih dalam lagi. Lebih jauh dari sekedar kata-kata yang diucapkan secara gamblang, mereka hanya ingin saling mengerti pasangannya. Itu saja.

"Jake, mengapa hari ini kau menemuiku?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengamati sosok di sampingnya. "Tak biasanya kau menemuiku secara pribadi seperti ini."

"Apa salahnya? Apa aku tak boleh melakukannya?"

Cassie tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku justru senang kau melakukannya. Biasanya kau menemuiku hanya untuk menanyakan wujud_ morph_ yang bagus untuk misi selanjutnya."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Sesekali menikmati hidup damai sebagai remaja normal tidak apa-apa kan?" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Lagipula aku sedang malas adu _game_ dengan Marco sore ini. Aku pasti kalah."

"Dasar," celetuk Cassie sambil tersenyum kecil melihat salah satu sisi kekanakan dari sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Lagipula, bersama denganmu membuatku benar-benar merasak tenang dan normal seperti remaja biasa." Senyum lembut dan belaian singkat di rambutnya. Cassie dapat benar-benar merasakan kelelahan di balik senyum berwibawa pemuda itu.

"Tenang dan normal ya?" tanya Cassie sambil memeluk kakinya lebih erat lagi. "Kupikir kau harus lebih banyak merasakan hal itu, Jake."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja," Cassie tak mengelak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya samil tersenyum sedih. "Aku mencemaskanmu. Aku takut kau berubah karena segala kejadian ini, Jake."

"Aku tak akan pernah berubah. Aku adalah aku. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, aku memang mengetahuinya." Cassie menggeleng pelan entah untuk apa. "Tapi seharusnya di usia ini kau masih sibuk bergaul dan bersekolah, tapi kini kau justru… kau justru memegang nyawa lima orang dan kebebasan seluruh umat manusia di tanganmu. Aku merasa… aku merasa kau belum pantas merasakannya."

Tangan lebar itu menyentuh punggung tangan Cassie. Senyum lembut itu terkulum perlahan di wajahnya. "Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Kita pasti akan bisa melaluinya. Bersama."

"Ya," sayangnya optimisme itu tak menular pada gadis Afrika-Amerika itu.

"Dan saat itu terjadi. Kita akan kembali merasakan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya."

Kedamaian yang sesungguhnya.

Kedamaian.

Entah mengapa kata itu tak lagi terasa menjadi sesuatu yang berarti bagi Cassie. Ia tak lagi dapat mendefinisikan apa itu 'kedamaian' dan apakah mendapatkannya dengan jalan perang adalah cara yang benar?

'_Rasanya lucu sekali. Mencoba memanen bunga yang indah, namun yang kau tanam adalah bibit yang busuk.'_

Kalaupun kemenangan berhasil mereka raih. Apakah mereka akan berhasil meraih kedamaian yang didamba-dambakan itu?

Ah, Cassie meragukannya.

Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangan dari sang pemuda dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda yang selalu mencuri atensinya itu. Dipejamkannya mata, berusaha meresapi tiap momen yang singgah di harinya.

Di luar, matahari mulai tenggelam. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain sesama anggota Animorphs. Mungkin Rachel sedang bimbang memilih kemeja warna hijau atau biru di mol di pusat kota. Mungkin Marco sedang sibuk bermain game sendirian sambil sesekali merutuk bosan karena tak ada yang menjadi saingannya. Mungkin Tobias tengah naik ke dahan kesukaannya dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan menghalau segala pikiran buruk tentang alam yang berusaha memangsanya di malam hari. Mungkin Ax sedang berlari mengendap-endap dalam hutan dan menyerap makan melalui kakinya.

Siapa yang tahu?

Namun di sinilah Cassie. Duduk berdampingan dengan orang yang disayanginya sembari memejamkan mata menikmati tiap melodi yang keluar dari binatang-binatang terluka di dalam sangkar.

Kedamaian sejati mungkin memang tak pernah tercipta dalam kamus besar sejarah manusia—setidaknya dalam waktu dekat.

Namun bagi Cassie, momen inilah yang ia sebut dengan kedamaian.

Atau setidaknya sejumput kedamaian kecil.

Tak peduli jika esok malam, atau mungkin nanti malam, ia harus mencabut satu atau dua nyawa lagi. Ia tak ingin memedulikannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin mempertahankan kedamaian yang singgah di hatinya ini.

"Aku akan berusaha, Jake."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya."

…End…

**A/N:**

**Sebenarnya bukan ini FF yang aku rencanakan untuk memperingati hari buku. Tapi karena FF itu konfliknya rumit dan nggak mungkin diselesaikan dalam satu chapter, akhirnya H-1 aku nekad bikin FF baru. Dan hasilnya taraaaa~~ FF tanpa konflik dan hanya melibatkan dua orang yang berdialog saja.**

**Yah, selain itu ini FF tersingkat yang pernah aku buat. 3 jam buat tanpa proses editing dan… aku yakin banyak typo. Tapi tak apa-apa ya? Namanya juga manusia, bisa salah. #plak**

**FF ini juga aku ikutkan di Challenge 'Debut'. :)**

**OK, mungkin segini aja cuap-cuap dariku. Terima kasih kalau ada yang mau baca dan sayonara~~**


End file.
